videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Rundas
Kostume 1: '''His design in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * '''Kostume 2: '''His alternate costume depicts him with the Phazon Enhancement Device * '''Unlockable Kostume: '''His familiar costume about Metroid Prime: Other M * '''Kosplay 1: '''Mr. Freeze * '''Kosplay 2: '''Cyber Sub-Zero Bio Rundas was born on Phrygis, a moon of the planet Bes III known mainly for ice mining. Phrygisians are commonly able to manipulate and generate ice. However, Rundas was one of very few to use this ability as a Hunter. His personality differs depending on the situation; he can be arrogant in front of others, but is quiet and dutiful in following commands when working alone. Rundas prefers to work by himself, even against large numbers of enemies; however, he remains sensitive to the safety of his allies. However, he soon became victim to the Phazon Corruption. Gameplay Character Trait '''Deep Freeze: '''Rundas can freeze his weapon to increased rate of fire at speed, though only freeze more, opponent cannot moved that was Rundas can doing any freeze. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Ice Missile: Rundas shoots an ice missile at his opponent, freezing him/her in ice. * Ground Icicles: Rundas summons a trail of icicles on the ground to hurdle at his opponent. * Ice Beam: Rundas unleashes a ball of ice at his opponent. * Ice Surf: Rundas surfs through his opponent on ice. Ice Protector Adds Ice Armor. Rundas has a ice aura around him. * Ice Armor: Rundas forms a thin layer of ice armor to grant him some light protection for a short period of time. Ice Slasher Ice Phrygisian X-Ray Move * Golf the Freeze: Super Move * Raped Frozens: Finishing Moves Fatalities * Ice Stalagmite Impale: Rundas causes cold, misty energy to form around the opponent's feet, which makes them look down, confused. Rundas then makes a giant ice stalagmite erupt from the ground, impaling the opponent and freezing them in ice. * Ice Cold Death: Rundas creates a blade shaped like a boomerang. He throws it at the opponent, which slices off his/her arms and legs. Rundas then lifts his opponent up, then creates two icicles. He then stabs them in the eyes through his/her skull as they scream. He will do this regardless of whether they're wearing something that covers their eyes (such as Kenshi, Drahmin, Kabal, Darrius, etc). * Icy Baseball Bat: Rundas creates a large sheet of ice shaped like a baseball bat. He puts it down for a moment. He then grabs the opponent and throws him/her up into the air. Rundas then picks up the icy baseball bat, and whacks him/her with it, causing him/her to explode in gory fashion. The opponent's head and other limbs are left behind in a large pool of blood. X-Ality * Time to Cool Things Up: Rundas charges his blade-like hands with immense energy. He kicks his defeated opponent on the ground, and then stabs them. After impaling him/her with his hands, the opponent's organs become frozen, and then shatter to pieces. The opponent's lifeless body is then reduced to a skeleton, which is now a bluish color and giving an icy mist. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Icy Suicide: Rundas generates a large stalagmite of ice from the ground under him, which impales and kills him. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Flame and Frost: '''W.I.P. (with Volga) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Rundas "ice surfs" onto the battlefield and says, "Time to cool things up." Victory Pose Rundas exits the scene by ice surfing out of the picture. Rival '''Name: '''Sub-Zero Both can control and manipulate ice. Category:MK Vs Nintendo